


Let's Be Alone Together (we could stay young forever)

by DaughterofNicercy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Invisibility, Light Angst, Mystery Drink, Slight stealing, Teleportation, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofNicercy/pseuds/DaughterofNicercy
Summary: Two girls, Simone and Victoria.Simone has been painstakingly in love with Victoria since they first met. Obviously, she has no chance. Or so she thinks.Victoria notices the looks that Simone is sending her way. Victoria is just waiting for the right moment.When these two girls find themselves in possession of a teleportation device, what misadventures will they get up to?





	Let's Be Alone Together (we could stay young forever)

Simone,Victoria and the rest of their group are coming from their final presentation, and everyone is heading inside the building. Simone and Victoria get to talking and stay out of range of the rest of the group. While talking, Simone acknowledges how much she loves Victoria, but she doesn't want to make the friendship awkward, so she doesn't say anything. They somehow start showing each other memes for the Area 51 raid and spontaneously decide to take a roadtrip to Area 51. They meet up the next day with bags full of money,food,clothing, and other stuff. They then hit the road, on their way to Area 51.

*time skip*

  
  


Somehow, Victoria’s driving skills keep them from being caught before they arrive at the building and hide their car. They arrive just in time for a guard to leave the building. The guard leaves the door open and the both of them sneak inside. Once inside, they find a whole bunch of random shit including some weird drink thing, some cloaks that they realize is able to make them invisible, and a set of wristbands.

Victoria decides to chug the entire drink while claiming the YOLO initiative. Simone notices that, out of nowhere, Victoria’s face starts getting really red right after looking at Simone for awhile. Simone then gets really concerned so they start trying to take care of Victoria,which seems to only makes Victoria’s face even more red.Once Victoria has calmed down, and Simone stops thinking that Victoria is dying from chugging a mystery drink, they decide to start messing with the wristbands they found.

Simone sees that the wristbands change to different locations and selects Paris. Victoria notices Simone’s selection, as the bands are synced to each other and jokingly says that they should go on a date there since it's so romantic.Simone goes red and, instead of responding, just presses the button on the wristband, not thinking anything would happen

All of a sudden, Victoria starts dissolving into dust and Simone gets really worried, not noticing that she is also dissolving.Simone really thinks that Victoria is dying and that she killed Victoria, and so she starts crying out how she never got to tell Victoria how they felt. Simone closes their eyes just as Victoria dissolves completely, still not noticing that they are dissolving.

*time skip*

  
  


Simone suddenly hears Victoria’s voice. She gets really excited and tackles Victoria into a hug.They hug for a little bit while Simone calms down from the thoughts of losing Victoria. Finally after a bit, Victoria asks, “So how  _ do _ you feel?”

Simone, not realizing that Victoria had actually heard her, starts stuttering and making excuses while steadily turning red. Suddenly, Simone feels hands grasping her face gently and looks up to see Victoria staring at her.Victoria looks into Simone’s eyes and says “I’m pretty sure I feel the same way.” Simone, thinking back on how Victoria had chugged the drink earlier, denies it and pushes Victoria away, claiming that the drink must have had a weird love effect on Victoria and that she doesn't really like Simone. Victoria refutes by showing the bottle that held the drink, where it gives a description of what the drink would do to the user. The drink would last only for a few hours, and would only encourage the user to act on any urges they were having, similar to a truth serum but with actions. Simone, realizing that this means that Victoria must’ve already liked her, just responds with “Oh”.Victoria rolls their eyes and goes back to hugging.

Out of nowhere, they hear a cough behind them and see a security guard standing there.

The security says that “this is cute and all, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave, the museum closed about an hour ago”.They leave and see the Eiffel tower in the distance, which leads to a freak out upon realizing that they stole some sort of teleporter, and they’re actually in Paris.

Simone looks at the wristband to try to go back, but it only displays “Cooldown: 24 hours”. Victoria jokes that they could finally go on those dates they wanted while they’re waiting for the cooldown period to be over.

With their stolen items and their bags,both of them decide to sneak in to a bunch of famous places in the following order: 

Montmartre: They sit on the hill and watch Paris at its finest. It gets a little chilly and so Victoria starts shivering. Simone gives Victoria her sweater but then Simone starts shivering. Victoria gives Simone a  _ look  _ and pulls from their bags a large blanket. Victoria drapes the blanket around over the both of them and has to scoot closer for the blanket to fit comfortably. After a while, Simone gets sleepy and starts to fall asleep, leaning on Victoria. Simone notices that Victoria lays both of them back on the hill before they both fall asleep, cuddling on the hill.

Luxembourg Palace and Gardens: In the morning, they discuss where they want to go next, and finally decide on exploring the Luxembourg gardens. They take a stroll around the gardens while invisible. Victoria finds a flower that she claims to match Simone’s eyes. Victoria is able to pin the flower to Simone’s shirt and says “you looked pretty before, but now the flower helps to bring it out even more.” Simone starts blushing, but she is still able to thank Victoria before reaching out to grab Victoria’s hand. They both blush heavily and continue walking with their hands swinging between them.

Gare de Lyon: They get hungry and run out of food in their packs. Victoria finds euros in their bags and decides to treat Simone at a fancy restaurant. They are able to order a table and, with a little smooth talking to the waiter, are able to get a seat in the corner that is lit by candlelight. They eat their food and Simone notices that Victoria has a little food on the side of their mouth. Simone tries to direct Victoria to where the food is, but Victoria is just not getting it. Simone, finally over it, gets up and reaches across the table to wipe away the food with her thumb. They both suddenly realize just how little space there is between them, and both of them slowly start to lean in. They are interrupted by the waitress, who comes back with their check. Simone tries to get money out to pay for the meal, but stops when Victoria gives them another look. Simone, getting an idea, goes outside to make a call.

*time skip*

  
  


Eiffel Tower: Victoria is getting dragged by Simone, who is really excited for her surprise. Victoria is asking questions about what they’re doing and where they’re going, but the only thing Simone says is that “I want to make our last 90 minutes in Paris special.” They finally reach the Eiffel Tower where Simone’s friend waiting for them. Simone’s friend,Aidan, is able to get them to the top of the tower, but only for an hour. They reach the top and are blown away by the view. They spend a while just looking at the view and enjoying each other's company. Finally, Simone turns to Victoria, just to find Victoria already staring intensely at her. Victoria whispers to Simone, “you’re so beautiful up here”, before leaning in. Simome, taking the hint leans in as well, before their lips meet. Fireworks go off in the background while they are kissing. After a while, Victoria deepens the kiss, and they make out until they hear a beeping sound. They look down at their wristbands, and notice that the wristbands are back to the original state. Simone asks if they will be a thing after all of this is over, and Victoria says that “we can be whatever you want to be.” Simone tells her that she'd "like if we can be together” and Victoria responds with “I wouldn’t like anything more”.

They select the location of their office and press the buttons in their wrist simultaneously. As they dissolve, Victoria winks at Simone and says “see you on the other side” before they both dissolve.

*time skip*

When they open their eyes at their office building, they see the rest of the group walking away from them. One of the guys, Simpson looks behind the group and says “oh there you guys are.” The other guy,Amal, looks down at Simone and Victoria's joined hands and exclaims “f i n a l l y I was waiting for you guys to get your heads out of your asses.” Simone and Victoria share a look and smile at each other. Simone responds with “yeah, it just took a little adventure for it to happen.” Victoria laughs and they both walk into the office, hands still joined together for as long as forever.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first story on this site so feel free to leave a kudo or comment. Tell me how you liked the characters or the plot or any ideas you might have for another story.  
> If you know me irl and you're coming across this story, please tell no one and let me die in peace.  
> ~AJ


End file.
